


Turtle Bound

by Hazil_June



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mutants, Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazil_June/pseuds/Hazil_June
Summary: She was saved, first by herself, then by April, then by the turtles.This is a reader led story.  Choose who you want her to end up with every chapter, whether its one, two, or all of them!





	Turtle Bound

She chose to fight for her life.

It was a blur what happened and she didn't quite know how she got there, but she knew she had somehow won. Her bloody lips turned up into a tired smile as she rolled off the back of the truck she had jumped on in her escape. Landing on the wet black road with a loud thump, she groaned and held onto her rib cage. It took a moment to gather enough focus to pull herself up and crawl to the sidewalk before another car came and took care of the job. The fresh roadburn on her arm stung with each raindrop that fell from the black sky. This part of New York was more quiet, less busy. The perfect place for her to keep going. She didn't know how, or why, but she was in danger and needed to get away to someplace safe. If she didn't, then fighting for her life had been meaningless. She didn't get this far for nothing.

With every step she took, blood was left behind. Her lips were busted, the side of her head was drenched in the red fluid, and she was certain more than just her ribs were broken. Her body was falling apart and she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. Every part of her was screaming out, desperate for something to relieve the pain. It was so bad that tears poured some her blood spotted cheeks, mixing with the water of the pouring rain. Shelter was important, and rest would be good. She was certain the bleeding from her head was slowing down so there was hope she wouldn't bleed out if she simply rested. Hope twinkled in her eyes at the thought, making her turn into a dark alley from the chance that maybe there would be a large box she could hide in so the rain didn't irritate her open wounds. At least thats what she thought.

Two steps into the alley, her balance gave out for just a moment. That moment was all it took to make her misstep and twist her ankle. She fell to the floor with a cry of pain, her head slamming into the hard, wet ground. Her sobs got louder and echoed through the narrow passage way full of trash and rats. Despite not remembering a thing about herself, she knew that this was the worst pain she had ever been in. It was hard to stay conscious, her mind fading in and out. When was the last time she even slept? It felt like so long ago and she was so desperate for sleep. So desperate, in fact, that she began to lose consciousness as she laid in the drenched alleyway, the rain soaking through her light clothes and chilling her to the bone. 

Maybe...maybe if she closed her eyes for just a second...

"Are you okay?!"

The sudden voice made her eyes widen. She knew it wasn't them, because they all had cold, emotionless voices. This voice was warm, concerned, but still unexpected. Her gray eyes focused just enough to make out a woman with red hair, but she couldn't make out any details on her face. "Stay with me okay? I'm going to get you to a hospital!" the mystery woman claimed. This was not good. They would find her at a hospital. Her face would be all over the news when they tried to find out who she was. So she reached out with a shaking, pale hand, and grabbed the bottom of the womans shirt. "Please...no hospital. They'll kill me if you take me to a hospital. Don't...let them...kill me..." Her hand loosened the grip it had on the dry piece of clothing as she finally gave into her exhaustion and passed out from the pain.

______________________________________________________

April had never done anything like this before. She was a smart woman, she knew the logical thing to do in most situations. This wasn't most situations. All she had been doing was walking down the street to a convinience store to pick up a couple things when she heard someone crying. Whoever it was sounded lik they were in pain and being the good person she was, she had to check it out. It wasn't as if she was defenseless, the turtles taught her some good moves, so what could possibly go wrong? She certainly wasn't expecting to find a beaten and broken girl covered in rain and blood. If she had been abused like that, she would have been crying too. April rushed to her side and had her phone out to call an ambulance, but this girl...this poor woman, begged her not to. 

The stranger claimed someone would kill her if she was taken to the hospital. After experiencing a lot of crazy things the last couple of years, April knew better than to shrug it off. As carefully as she could, she picked up the girl, wincing whenever a whimper of pain came from her. April didn't know the extent of the damage, but it wasn't hard to guess how much pain this girl was in. The only next rational thing to do was to take her home. What else could she do than to leave her there? She would have died for sure from exposure or blood loss. Plus, she knew a few people that could help. They would know how to treat her better than anything she could do.

Carrying her was difficult. What should have been a quick five minute walk ended up being a good half hour. Moving too fast was potentially dangerous and April couldn't stand the cries coming from the passed out victim whenever she had to regrip her. Luckily she got home without dropping the poor thing, though, and quickly laid her on the couch. The old piece of furnature was quickly covered in rain and April couldn't help but think this was the perfect excuse to buy a new one like she had wanted to for years now. All it took was some blood and dirty water all over it to get her to make that final decision.

The first thing she did was grab a couple of towels. She put one against the side of the girls head to stop the bleeding from the head wound and a couple of others to try to dry her off. The heat was pumped up to warm her up as well. April could physically see her shaking from the cold. Once she deemed the girl to be stable, she pulled out her phone and pushed one of her first contacts. After a few rings, there was a click and a voice. April sighed and looked at the girl. "Hey...I need you guys to come over. There's a bit of an emergency and I can't handle it myself. Bring a first aid kit. Mine isn't big enough." she said. After a few seconds, she shook her head. "I'll explain it to you when you guys are here. Hurry, please...the sooner the better."

She put her phone down and immediately went to tend to the girl again. An extra blanket was found and put over her and some water on the coffee table in case she woke up and was thirsty. When she was attempting to dry her hair and get some blood out of it, April heard her back window open. Looking over, she spotted four figures slip inside, away from the cold rain pouring onto her fire escape. Getting through the window was always a fun on to watch because she could never tell how they got their large bodies through an opening that size. They were really skilled in movement, that was for sure.

"Yo April!" Michaelangelo exclaimed, pushing raindrops off his bald head. "Heard you had an emergency? Whats up?" Next came in Donnie, holding the first aid kit like she asked. He was followed by Raphael and Leonardo, those two looking as serious as ever. April quickly put a finger to her lips to signal them to be quiet and motioned them over. All they could see was the back of the couch from where they entered, so they were all relaxed until they rounded over and spotted the injured girl laying on the couch, breathing heavily. It was so tense that April felt like she couldn't move. What felt like forever later, it was Mikey who broke the silence by snorting. "She brought home a stray!"

Leo rounded over and looked stern. "What do you think you're doing? Calling us over? Wouldn't it have been better if you took her to an actual hospital?" he questioned. He stepped aside as Donnie came over and got on his knees beside the couch. The turtle carefully pulled the blanket aside and noticably winced. "A hospital...would definitely be better. She's really hurt." he mumbled, pulling her thin top up just enough to show her ribs. They were bruised badly and swollen. "Broken ribs." he sighed, moving to examine the rest of her. April moved to sit out of his way and looked at Leo. "I was going to! Of course I was but...Someone clearly did this to her...maybe more than just one person. Before she passed out, she told me not to take her to the hospital... that they'd kill her?"

Mikey was leaning over the back of the couch, watching Donnie examine her. He put his hands under his chin and smirked. "YOu know, under the bruises she's kinda cute." he hummed, tilting his head like a cute puppy. Raphael just rolled his eyes. "Who the fuck cares what she looks like? April, you're putting us in a lot of danger calling us over for...for a fucking domestic abuse case. Call the cops!" he said. April immediately looked offended and opened her mouth to say something when Leo put a hand up. "While he could have said it without that tone, he's right. April, you don't need us for this. I'm sure if you explain it, the police will take care of her and make sure charges are pressed wherever they need to be. What did you expect us to do?"

April...wasn't sure exactly what she wanted them to do. All she knew was that this girl was hurt, and begged her with her last conscious thought to not take her to the hospital. "You guys always tell me to go with my gut. And my gut tells me that this is more than domestic abuse. She said 'THEY will kill me' plural." she whispered. "She's scared and hurt and almost died just to get away from...whoever did this. You guys deal with injuries -"  
"Turtle injuries, not human injuries." Donnie corrected.  
"You guys deal with injuries. You guys are turtles built like humans. The only difference is that you guys have different insides or something."  
"Well Actually - "  
"Donnie!"

Donnie went quiet and removed the towel fromt he girls head. He mumbled something about a blunt object while he checked to make sure her wound wasn't too deep. April crossed her arms and huffed loudly. Leo looked at her for a long time before looking at his brothers. Raphael was still clearly against this, Mikey was all for it, as he always was, and Donnie was too busy taking care of her to give any consent or disapproval. "Fine. We'll help all we can. Where did you even find her?" he asked, pacing back and forth. April started to explain how she found her, how she reacted to her, and how she got her home. Afterwards, Leo pondered over a few details. "If she was injured this bad, she couldn't have gotten to this part of town without someone noticing her..." he muttered.

Before that question could be answered, a soft moan came from the girl on the couch and caught all their attention. Slowly, they watched as she opened her eyes, revealing a soft gray color. The moment she saw the turtles, though, she didn't scream like they thought she would. Instead she stared without any emotion in her face and they stared back. It wasn't until Mikey leaned over and said something that anything happened. "Hi! Glad to see you're awake!" A split second after he spoke, he was greeted by the bottom of her hand as it came up and hit him in the jaw, making him bite his tongue. Everything happened like a flash of lightning afterwards.

She rolled over the side of the couch and immediately broke into a run. It wasn't out of fear, it was out of instinct for survival. Leo and Raphael immediately went after her as she attempted to sprint towards the window. "Be careful her ribs are broken!" Donnie cried out. Raphael groaned, he wasn't good with gentle, but he managed to catch her under her arms and hold her while she struggled. He turned so she was facing the rest of the room. Mikey rubbed his jaw with a pout. "That hurt!" he whimpered. The girl continued to flail. "I wont let you kill me!" she cried, tears coming from her eyes again. Leo carefully walked up in front of her, holding out his hands as if approaching a wild animal. "We're trying to - AH!"

The moment he was close enough, the girl growled and kicked up, her heel hitting him in the middle of the face. Raphael chuckled and continued to hold her. "Nice hit." he said in his deep voice. Leo had been taken so off guard that he stumbled backwards, actually stumbled. Raphael put a hand over her mouth while restraing her. "Relax sweetheart. All we're trying to do is help you. Look around for crying out loud." he said into her ear. Her wild eyes looked around. Everyone was on their guard now. Her breathing slowly calmed down and she fell limp in his arms when she realized they weren't where she escaped from, and they weren't the people that caused her to run away in the first place.

Leo straightened himself out and rolled his shoulders, acting as if an injured and scared girl didn't just kick him in the face. "You're right April...this is so much more than a domestic abuse victim. This is a full on survivor." he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting from here, you can choose which turtle you want more. Vote one, two, or all of them! This could end poly turtle if it gets enough votes.
> 
> Everything is AU! So if things aren't cannon, theres my excuse!


End file.
